Of Wheels And Best Friends
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: They may have loved others, but in a way they would always own each other. She knew his deepest feelings, and he knew her ultimate powers. They needed each other.


**Of Wheels And Best Friends**

A/N: Something a little different. And, I hope you are all amazed by the EXTREMELY low rating from me. I NEVER **EVER** have anything below M. T is unheard of. This is fo sho a first! Don't mind the horrible ending : )

Disclaimer: I own it, I own it. I know, it's amazing. No really, I am not lying to you! The lyrics below REALLY are mine! However, Class of the Titans are not.

_// Sometimes When I Think Of How Much I Love Her, I Remember What We Had, And My Once Wishes //_

"This is your fault you know." Archie said promptly.

"How is this my fault!?" Theresa exclaimed.

"Oh, you think those guys would follow me alone? They were coming for you!" Archie told her.

Theresa laughed, "Are you saying I'm pretty Archie?"

Archie scowled, "No way. But those guys were looking for a girl."

Theresa's eyes sparkled, "Are you sure Archie?"

He just stared at her in shock. "Seriously? They weren't gay! They had leather and chains and… and… knives!"

Theresa tsked, "Sometimes men hide behind threatening appearances. For example, you carry a whip."

Archie's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "I'm not gay!"

Theresa nodded sympathetically, attempting not to laugh. She had finally discovered why everyone thought they never got along. It was because they insulted each other to no end. But truly, neither of them meant it.

She grinned, "Oh, so I guess I am just pretty."

Archie grimaced at her, but knowing this was better than the other alternative, he gave in.

"Yeah." He muttered.

Theresa beamed, and Archie had to admit she did have a certain charm when she was happy. No wonder Jay loved her. Of course, the leader had his work cut out for him, if he planned on keeping her happy. Theresa always got what she wanted.

"So, should we blow this joint?" She wondered sweetly.

Archie gaped at her, "Theresa."

She giggled, "Yes?"

"Theresa."

Her smirk had lost its beauty, and had become aggravating, "Is there something you wanted to say Archie?"

"You do realize we have been arrested, and are locked inside a cop car with two policemen outside carrying guns?"

Theresa laughed, as if the guns were of no consequence. "Well, we could wait for Jay to come get me. He will you know?"

She never failed to rub in Jay's obvious love for her. Archie knew it wasn't because he was jealous of Jay that he got so angry. He loved Atlanta, but it would be nice if Atlanta could at least let him in on what went on in her head.

"Yes Theresa, I know!" He snarled.

She let her laugh tinkle, the way she did when she tried to make Jay jealous. It was a beautiful sound, something that made even Archie's heart flutter and his mind do back flips. Theresa was hard to resist when you knew her. She was everything an average guy could ever want. Intelligent, strong, capable, kind and gods, was she beautiful. Luckily enough, Archie was not average.

He had a weakness for girls who were too much like himself, temperamental, angry and athletic. Atlanta was all of these things, and she was strong and smart and beautiful as well.

"Well, I can get us out if you don't want to deal with Jay today."

"Yes please." Archie muttered. Theresa laughed, and her emerald eyes glowed purple. The handcuff around our wrists snapped and the car door unlocked without her touching it. Archie and Theresa rolled out quickly, landing on the pavement. Theresa stood swiftly, and unfurled one delicate hand. Instantly, purple surrounded her fingers, and a huge explosion shook the ground. The cops didn't even glance back at them; they just started running across the street to where smoke was rising through the buildings.

Theresa grabbed his hand and yanked him back towards the brown stone. Archie turned slowly, still staring blankly at where Theresa must have cause an explosion. She could have killed innocent people!

"Archie! Will you hurry it up?" She snapped. Archie pulled her to a stop.

"You could have hurt somebody." Archie told her seriously.

"No, I couldn't have. Stop sounding like Jay. I only placed that image inside everyone's head, including yours. I am not powerful enough to cause that much damage."

Archie's mind reeled. "You think you can't cause damage, but you can change the fabric of what I believe is true in my head!?"

Theresa nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Archie scowled darkly, "So… have you ever done this to me before? Messed with my head?"

Theresa smiled gently, "No I haven't Archie. And I won't by the way."

Archie frowned, but finally started following her towards the brown stone, "What else can you do?"

Theresa beamed, "I can do a lot. I can make you believe anything I want. I can change your perception. I could blind you, deafen you, and give you a hands-free lobotomy." Her eyes darkened with danger, "kill you."

Archie stepped back and let go of her hand, "You could kill me. Right now?"

She nodded, "With a thought."

Archie stared at her, frightened beyond belief before he remembered he was talking about Theresa. He stepped forward and took her hand again.

"Remind me not to make you angry."

Theresa laughed, but her heart wasn't in it, "You have no idea how difficult it is. Sometimes, when Jay makes me angry, or if you do… It's so damn hard to not kill you. Have you ever wanted to just hit someone until they stopped talking you were so mad at them?"

Archie felt himself swallow, "Yeah. Usually on a daily basis. For stupid little things."

"Exactly. Well, imagine having yourself be _that_ angry. And all you had to do was think it. How could you not!?"

Archie squeezed her hand, "Does Jay know?"

Theresa shook her head, "No. I don't want him to be scared of me. It also can't be used against Cronus. I tried once, but I couldn't get in."

Archie smiled, "I won't tell him. But Theresa, you should. He won't be scared of you."

She nodded, but her eyes looked trouble. "You know what else I could do?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, "What?"

"I could make anyone fall in love. Forever, flawlessly, completely in love. Better than even Eros."

Archie felt his breath stop, his throat shrink. "Have you ever?"

She looked down guiltily, "Once. With a man who was passing by. But I undid it, because I didn't know if he had a wife or kids."

There was a long moment of quiet in between them.

"Don't ever do it to me. Or Atlanta. Unless she wants you to." Archie whispered.

Theresa smiled, "Why not? You could have everything you ever wanted."

Archie shook his head, "It wouldn't be her. If she is going to love me, I don't want it to be something you made her do; I want her to love me because that's what she wanted to do. What happens if one day she woke up, and remembered everything? She would hate me, and she would hate you. I would rather never have her love, than ever have her hate me."

"Archie." Theresa muttered. Archie looked down at her. "For those few sentences alone, I wish I was the one you loved. Honestly. You just became the best person in the entire universe for me."

Archie smiled, "Really? Don't you think you would miss Jay?"

"Maybe, but damn. Archie, you really outdid yourself there."

Archie leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "For what it's worth, sometimes I wish I loved you too. You are so much easier to get along with."

Theresa snorted, "And everyone thinks we hate each other, jeesh."

Finally, they had reached the brownstone. Archie let Theresa go first. They walked in together, and before Archie could blink, Jay had Theresa in a vice grip.

"Oh thank the gods!" He said softly. Archie let go of her hand and left her to deal with crazy Jay.

"Jay! What is wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

Jay pulled back to look her up and down, "There was apparently a huge explosion down town where you were shopping with Archie. We were worried you had been hurt. We tried to call you. Atlanta, Herry and Odie went out looking for you. Neil went to tell the Gods."

Theresa laughed and tried to muffle it. Jay eyed her strangely and started to ask a question but before he got finished, Archie was attacked from behind.

The wind left him as Atlanta nearly squeezed the life out of him. She forcefully turned him around only to yell at him.

"Where have you been you jerk? I thought you were dead! I was so worried!" She seemed to realize what she had said, because she hugged him again, burying her red face in his neck. Archie stared at Theresa blankly. She shook her head with wide eyes and stared at the spunky red head that had Archie clamped tightly in her arms.

"Sorry we worried you Lanta. We were just shopping." He explained. "Oh, I almost forgot, I bought you a present!"

She pulled back and stared at him in confusion. He presented her with a little box. Jay's eyes almost popped out of his head when Atlanta started to open it.

"Awe, thanks Archie! Of course-"

"Archie!" Jay croaked out.

Atlanta scowled at the leader who interrupted her. "Of course I will go riding with you. I can't believe you remembered the exact wheel I needed for my board!"

Archie shrugged, "What can I say, I am awesome."

Theresa laughed, surprising everyone as she said, "Yes. Yes you are. " She tossed him a pair of handcuffs, winking slightly. He would keep her secrets. And she would keep his. That was the way they worked together, as friends and as allies. She knew his deepest feelings, and he knew her ultimate powers. They needed eachother.

"By the way Atlanta," Theresa tossed over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs, Jay following dutifully. "You might wanna keep the handcuffs. He can do some pretty wild stuff I am told."

The Huntress blushed beet red and stared down at the hand cuffs, and glared at Archie. "Are you _sure_ you were just shopping with Theresa?"

Archie scowled at the stairs, supressing a grin. In a strange way, she had set his mind at ease. She showed him Atlanta's jealousy, and insured that the spunky red head did still care about him. He owed that woman a lot...

"Theresa, you know you shouldn't play off our dangerous shopping adventure. Jay deserves to know just what he almost lost today_._"

Jay spun and re-evaluated Theresa's health once more, probably worried he had missed some scratch that could kill her in a freak accident. Theresa frowned, her beautiful eyes narrowed on him. He saw the tenderness behind her grimace however. He blew her a sarcastic kiss, and she let out her tinkly laugh again before yanking Jay up the stairs.

Yeah, he may owe the woman a lot

... but she owed him more.

_// There You Go Telling Me How To Feel Again //_

A/N: So this was my little one shot. It's not my favourite, but I am trying to work myself slowly into doing an AxT one-shot. It's difficult; I am pretty set in my AxA ways. Review please! Also, this ending was WEAK. I know, don't worry. I just didn't know how to fix it. Love you all!


End file.
